


Frozen

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney, Gabriel makes a dirty joke, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: The boys watch Frozen. Prompt from Obi-wan's girl forever.





	

When Sam suggested watching Frozen, Dean didn't actually hear him. So when Sam came home with it Dean was not looking forward to watching it.

"Do we have to Sammy?" Dean asked.

"You agreed Dean," Sammy said. "It was Gabe's idea."

"Great Samoose," Gabe said kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "Blame the whole thing on your poor innocent arch-angel."

"Shut up," Sam said. "You are hardly innocent."

"I don't understand," Cas said. "Why are we watching a film about a witch?"

"It's just a film Cas," Dean said. "Not a real witch."

Throughout the film Dean complained about the classic, predictable Disney story line. That is until Han's turned out to be the bad guy. "What!?" He yelled. "He was supposed to be Anna's happily ever after!"

And then he was silent until Anna sacrificed herself to save Elsa. "See Sammy," He said. "Even Disney thinks siblings should be willing to risk their lives to save each other, even if it was the other's fault in the first place."

"Whatever Dean," Sam said.

The angels had both been mesmerized by the beautiful animation and hadn't said much throughout the film. Until Gabriel decided to lower the tone. "Don't drop the soap Hans," He said smirking.

This caused a spluttering laugh from both Winchesters and a head tilt from Cas.


End file.
